Coincidences
by Emony1
Summary: Day two in the hospital, it's not going to be hit and miss forever. Crossover with SPN and GA.


Title: Coincidences  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Jo Harvelle. Buffy and Dawn Summers, Halfrek. Izzie Stevens, Meredith Grey, Sydney Heron.  
Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: spnbtvs - Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1, 316.  
Summary: Day two in the hospital, it's not going to be hit and miss forever.  
Notes: Set post-series BtVS. Spoilers for up to 2.14 on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.  
Notes2: Sequel to 'Reconnaissance.

* * *

As Dawn stood, leaning against the nurses' station, waiting for Dr. Bailey to realise that she was still there she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Buffy the night before.

They had been lying on the sofas in their suite at the Archfield Hotel, pigging out on the snacks they'd ordered from room service.

* * *

"So, Walter says that it's not just one bad guy doing all the stuff, it's several. There's a balance demon wandering around-"

"Hallie."

"What?"

"The balance demon, it's Halfrek. What's a balance demon?"

"It's what it sounds like. He brought her back?"

"He brought her back. She's in place as a Dr. Sydney Heron, and she's not allowed to play with us or anyone associated with us."

"'Play' with us?"

"That's how she put it. She's a balance demon, not messing with us, and she's not the one we're after. She told me to tell you that."

"Right. So, Hallie's about, but she's mostly clearing up after some of the other stuff and this bunch of interns that are a total nightmare, especially this one, Stevens, something about cutting some wire."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Dr. Bailey asked what you shouldn't do with this wire, and I answered 'cut it', she told me I was doing better than her interns already."

"Right, well, Walter says they're all good people, really, they just attract all this weird crap."

"So they're the ones doing it?"

"Nope. Just attracting it. There's also several ghosts about, nothing malicious, well, not yet anyway."

"Not yet?"

"Not yet."

"So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you carry on your shadow thing and I'll do my thing."

"Your thing?"

"My thing."

* * *

Buffy had laughed and then snagged the remote from under Dawn's legs and switched on some nightmare of a movie.

"Summers? You're still here?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey. All week."

"Right. Well, you've got Grey again, she's down in the clinic for the moment."

* * *

Buffy entered the hospital via the front entrance, she passed a group of interns talking about a 'McSteamy', McDonald's were doing steamed veggies now? They really were taking the health thing too far.

These days it was easier for Buffy to do her thing, she could dress like she was supposed to be where she was and that nothing was out of place. No one would notice her. She took a turn for the stairs heading for the surgical wing,

"Summers?"

She froze for a second, then recognised the voice, turning she placed a mostly fake smile on her face,

"Hal-"

"Sydney, Dr. Sydney Heron."

"Whatever."

"Did Dawnie tell you that-"

"Yes, so did Walter and Joe. You stick by the rules you won't feel the business end of my scythe, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I'm going to go about my business, how about you do yours and we'll leave it that."

"Sure! Well, you have a nice day now Miss Summers!"

* * *

Jo was stumped; she had nothing other than that woman with the odd reading on her detector. Grabbing breakfast in the courtyard she watched the staff and patients of the hospital go by, listening in for anything that might help.

"So, Mer's little follower's back again."

"Again?"

"Yup, here all week."

"Whatever, that's old news, did you hear about-"

Tuning out of that conversation she listened to the nurses on the table behind her,

"Dr. Sydney's been awful jumpy these last two days. Anyone know what that's about?"

"Not me."

"Didn't say it was you."

"Well, I heard it was something to do with that girl Bailey's team is babysitting. Dr. Sydney had her first, pawned her off on Bailey in fifteen minutes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And no one can figure out why, the girl seems pretty nice, doesn't get in the way of Grey or anyone else."

Maybe it was time to find this girl, it sounded like she could be part of the cause of the hospital's problems.

* * *

Izzie was rushing through the clinic trying to avoid Sydney, again. This time it was something about a check up after her peer counselling. Not something she needed right now. She spotted Meredith up ahead with the girl Alex had told her was shadowing her for the week. The two were sitting on one of the beds, backs to her.

Izzie walked up to the bed, closing the curtain behind her,

"Meredith, thank God. I'm not here. You didn't see me."

"Okay. Why didn't I see you?"

"Dr. Sydney is trying to do her feel good thing again. Not what I need right now."

"Right you're not here. While you're not here, this is Daw-"

Izzie looked up and saw the girl's face for the first time; her big eyes were rounded in shock.

"Izzie?"

The voice, now changed, but mixed with the eyes threw her back over a decade to another life,

"Dawnie? Is that really you?"

"It is!"

Dawn jumped up off the bed and launched herself at Izzie, hugging her hard around the waist. Izzie winced at the pressure on her back.

"Oh, sorry, you hurt?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. How did you-"

"I really should know better, check for injuries before launching myself at people for hugs."

"Check for injuries?" Meredith muttered.

"Never mind, Mer. What are you doing here Dawnie?"

"Uh, I'm, I'm, uh, shadowing you guys, see if I want to be a surgeon when I grow up."

Well, that sounded like a complete and utter lie, seriously. She was supposed to be a teenager, shouldn't she be able to make her lies sound more convincing. A thought suddenly occurred to Izzie, the comment about injuries, the lie, maybe she was here about Buffy or something Aunt Ellen-like.

"So, uh, you two know each other?"

"Yup, we do. Meredith, meet my baby cousin, Dawnie."

"Cousins? Why didn't you say, Dawn?"

"I didn't know she was here. Our Mom's all had a big falling out when we were all kids, we had know idea how to find Iz, not that we haven't been looking, 'cause we have. By the way, Iz, Aunt Marie wouldn't tell us where you were."

"She wouldn't. We? Buffy's, uh, she's still... around?"

"She is. Oh!" Dawn, ignoring the abject relief on Izzie's face, reached into her pocket for a phone and hit the speed dial function,

"Buffy? It's me. I need you to come to the clinic."

Buffy? Here, on the phone! Izzie grabbed for the phone,

"Buffy?"

"Izzie? Oh, my God? Is that you?"

"It is."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Buffy slipped the phone back into the back pocket of her $300 jeans and picked up her pace heading towards her sister and her cousin. Her cousin! She couldn't believe it.

_Oh, God. Stevens. She's Stevens._

She picked up her pace again, almost running. People dodged to get out her way, used to people running in the halls. Suddenly she came to a stop as she met someone who wasn't used to it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"It's ok, I'm fine, I- Buffy?"

Buffy looked at the girl she'd run into. She looked so familiar, just older than she-

"Jo?"

"Yeah, it's me." The girl grinned.

"Wow, we've been looking for you forever. And your Mom, when we found her, she's so worried about you, Jo."

The grin vanished from her cousin's face. She should have known, this was like Dawn and Xander all over again, the normal one who wanted to hunt.

"Not that, uh, not that you can't take care of yourself."

"Right, like you believe that."

"I do, if Dawnie can, so can you. It just takes time for others around you to realise that. Come on, Dawn can tell you all about it?"

"Dawn? She's here?"

"She is," Buffy answered, tugging on Jo's arm to get her to follow, "she just bumped into Izzie."

Coincidences, they were things that happened to other people, not slayers.

End fic.


End file.
